GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei
The GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (aka Gundam Throne Unit Three, Throne Drei, Drei), is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is piloted by Nena Trinity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Among the three Throne Gundams, Drei serves more of a support role in combat to the other two Throne units. It has multiple large-capacity GN Condensers, and its main duties are to supply particles to GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins and to use its GN Stealth Field for support purposes. Its equipment is kept to a minimum. In addition, its head has parts for information gathering. The collected data is processed by the AI robot "Haro", which is placed on a pedestal within the cockpit. Its GN Stealth Field, which deploys three huge pairs of GN particle wings, is a powerful ability that releases huge amount of GN particles to jam radar and communication over a huge distance of several hundreds kilometers. To control the huge amount of GN particles dispersed over the huge distance, the Drei is installed with improved GN particle control system. The particles dispersed from the stealth field emitter can also be used to defend itself from enemy attacks. The particle consumption rate of its other equipment are lowered in order to help use the stealth field. In order to reduce weight, the Gundam Throne's body uses its torso mainframe as part of the GN Drive itself, which gives it a very different silhouette from other Gundams.HG 1/144 GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei manual Also, GN Particles are distributed to each part of the body via the frame structure rather than through cords like the Ptolemaios Gundams. When the coating on the surface of the frame is stripped away, luminescence can be seen due to the effects of these particles. The same kind of system is used even in the frame within the cockpit. Unlike the Throne Varanus and the GN-X series, the Gundam Thrones do not need a special start-up machine in order to activate their GN Drive Tau due to the fact that they possess their own compact start up mechanism on board.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 7 Throne Varanus chapter With the inclusion of the GNW-003/SH Liang support craft, the Throne Drei can use a GN Long Rifle. Armaments ;*GN Handgun :A ranged GN beam weaponry mounted on the right forearm, it is the same weapon as the one used by Throne Zwei. However, its fire power is lowered to conserve particles for the GN Stealth Field. It can be used to link up with Throne Eins, providing the latter with sufficient GN particles for its "GN Mega Launcher" and "GN High Mega Launcher". ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored on the shoulders, they are the same weapon as the ones used by Eins and Zwei. The GN Beam Sabers that the Thrones use have a small GN Condenser within, meaning the beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the Gundams' hand. The Thrones' beam saber size are also larger than Exia's, and hence has higher power. ;*GN Shield Pod :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a shield that also acts as a weapons container. It can store various missiles, back-up beam sabers (for itself and the other Thrones), and other equipment that meets tactical needs.HG 1/144 GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei manual :;*GN Missile ::The GN Shield Pod can be used to store GN Missiles. These missiles contain GN Particles used for propellant with an explosive war-heard at the tip. The GN Shield Pod can contain up to 5 GN Missiles. :;*GN Beam Saber ::The GN Shield Pod can be used to contain additional GN Beam Sabers. These GN Beam Sabers can be used to supply the Throne Drei itself or the other Throne Gundams if their beam sabers are lost. ;*GN Shield :Mounted on the left shoulder, this shield has limited sensor functions. A GN particle coating can cover the shield's surface during use and grants it high defensive capabilities. The GN Shield can open up to release its stored GN particles when the GN Stealth Field is deployed. ;*GN Long Rifle :A launcher type weapon that is connected onto the Throne Drei's GN Handgun.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics This extension increases the attack strength of the weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Stealth Field :When using the GN Stealth Field, Drei's GN Shield, backpack and its associated vents will open up to release all the stored GN particles. The amount of GN particles released is several times that usually released by the other Gundams, and they allow the GN Stealth Field to jam radar and communication over a huge distance of several hundreds kilometre. To maintain control over the huge amount of GN particles spread over the large area, the GN particle control system of Drei was enhanced. ;*Turbulenz Pack :Like its siblings, the Gundam Throne Drei is capable of using a Turbulenz Pack. However, due to the lack of GN Fangs, the GN Containers on the Turbulenz Pack remain empty. Additionally, the Throne Drei's GN Stealth Field emitters replace the Turbulenz Pack's GN Missle Containers. However, since the Throne Eins was the only unit with a Turbulenz Pack, the Throne Drei never received it. ;*GNW-003/SH Liang History Please go to Nena Trinity's page for the history of the Throne Drei Picture Gallery GNW-003 Gundam Throne DreiLOL.jpg|GNW-003 - Gundam Throne Drei gnw-003-Long-Rifle.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei (w/GN Long Rifle) Gnw-gndrive.jpg|GN Drive Tau Gnw-003-gnstealthfield.jpg|GN stealth field emitter Gnw-003sh-gnbeamcannon.jpg|GN Long Rifle gnw-003-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit 134688.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei as featured in Gundam War card game GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei (From Episode 16, Trinity) Gundam 00 - 22 - Large 11.jpg|Throne Drei vs GN-X Gundam 00 - 22 - Large 20.jpg|Throne Drei as Throne Eins explodes gundam-00-second-season-19-large-37.jpg|Throne Drei - Frontal view from below gnw-003-gundam-throne-drei.jpg|Throne Drei close-up gundam-00-second-season-19-large-38.jpg|Throne Drei's GN Stealth Field (Season 2) GNW-003-72.jpg|Throne Drei in action (Season 2) Regnant about to crush Drei.jpg|Regnant about to crush Throne Drei Gunpla gundam throne drei.jpg|1/144 HG00 GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (2008): box art Action Figures MSiA_gnw-003_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei" (2008): package front view. Notes and Trivia *Like its "brother" units, the mobile suit's name is derived from two sources. The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will (similar to the Trinity's relationship with Laguna Harvey). The second part, Drei, is the German word for the number three. References 122bmi.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei's GN Long Rifle Thrones_008.jpg Thrones_004.jpg External links *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei on MAHQ.net *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei on Wikipedia.org